Hold Me Tight
by the1andonlyofo
Summary: Toki and Skwisgaar take their relationship to the next level. Sequel to If I Fell and Do You Want to Know a Secret? Set to the Beatles song of the same name.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Metalocalypse or any of its characters. They all belong to Tony Blacha and Brandon Small. "Hold Me Tight" belongs to The Beatles.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the first (and possibly only) mature rated story in this series. It focuses on Skwisgaar and Toki's first sexual encounter. If you've read my _Hell Hath No Fury _trilogy, you'll know that I go into great detail with my sex scenes so you've been warned. This will actually be the first in-depth gay sex scene I've written (there was a brief scene between Adrian and Dimitri in _HHNF 2, _but it didn't go into details), but I feel confident in my abilities to do it justice.

Hold Me Tight

_Being here alone tonight with you…_

"Gods, I thoughts they'd nevers gos to beds," Skwisgaar said, pushing his bedroom door closed behind him.

He and Toki had been successfully hiding their relationship from the rest of the band for several weeks now, but the two of them found it extremely difficult to do so. Throughout the day, Nathan, Pickles, and Murderface were constantly around, not to mention the ever-present Klokateers and the occasional appearances of Offdensen. They had to behave as though nothing had changed between the two of them. Their days consisted of sideways glances and stolen kisses when no one was looking, but at night, once Mordhaus was asleep, the pair was free to be together.

"Ja," Toki replied with a coy smile as he sat on the edge of Skwisgaar's bed.

Skwisgaar turned from the door to look at Toki, meeting the brunette's smile with his own.

"Wells, are yous just goings to stand theres and stare ats mes?" Toki asked.

_Hold me tight…_

"Nos, of course not," Skwisgaar replied with a smile.

He crossed the room to the bed where Toki sat. He leaned over to kiss his lover. The Norwegian reached up and entwined his fingers in Skwisgaar's golden locks, pulling him closer. The kiss deepened, tongues battling for dominance, as Skwisgaar gently lowered Toki back onto the bed and straddled his hips.

_Let me go on loving you…_

In the weeks the two had been together they'd never had sex. Skwisgaar hadn't even seen his young lover naked yet. Though not a virgin, Toki was still shy when it came to the act and nowhere near as experienced as the promiscuous Swede. Skwisgaar was determined to do this relationship thing right, even if it meant ignoring his overactive libido until Toki was ready. For now, he was content just to be able to call the brunette his.

"Hey, Skwisgaar," Toki gasped, pulling away.

"What is its?" Skwisgaar asked, looking down at him.

Toki's face was flushed. Skwisgaar gently brushed a strand of dark hair from that face. Toki averted his pale eyes from Skwisgaar, something he was prone to do when nervous. Skwisgaar kissed Toki's forehead.

"It ams okays, my Toki," he reassured. "Yous cans tells me."

_It feels so right now…_

Toki sat up a bit, propping himself on his elbows, and brought his mouth to Skwisgaar's ear.

"Woulds yous…makes love tos me?" Toki asked with slight hesitation.

Skwisgaar gazed down at Toki as if unsure of what he'd said.

"Ares yous sure?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Ja, I ams," Toki said, thrusting his hips upward to prove his point.

Skwisgaar moaned softly as Toki's erection brushed against his own. He pulled himself up to remove his shirt and Toki did the same. The Norwegian maneuvered Skwisgaar onto his back and climbed on top of him. Skwisgaar reached up to run his hands along the well-defined muscles of his lover's chest. Toki lowered his head and placed a series of kisses on Skwisgaar's throat. The Swede gasped as Toki moved lowered and swirled his tongue around his nipple.

Toki's hands moved to the skull buckle at Skwisgaar's waist. His fingers trembled with as he fumbled with it, finally succeeding in undoing it and removing the tight gray jeans from Skwisgaar's body. The blonde wore nothing underneath and Toki was met with the sight of Skwisgaar's erection sticking up from a patch of pale pubic hair. Toki sat back to admire the naked figure of the world's fastest guitar player lying back upon the white fur, his blue eyes partially closed and his hair fanned out on the bed around his head; Skwisgaar was all his.

_Tell me I'm the only one…_

Skwisgaar sat up, his hands traveling to the waistband of Toki's pants. He removed them and flipped Toki back onto the bed, taking hold of the younger man's shaft and gently stroking it.

"Ah, Skwisgaar!" Toki cried out as the Swede replaced his hand with his mouth.

Toki gripped the bed beneath him and bucked upward toward Skwisgaar's head, closing his eyes in ecstasy. He gasped and opened his eyes wide in surprise as he felt Skwisgaar insert two fingers into his ass. He moved the fingers in and out of Toki a few times before pulling away and rising to his knees. He spread Toki's legs and positioned himself between them. He removed a bottle of lube from his end table drawer, sufficiently lubricating his own member and Toki's entrance.

_Making love to only you…_

"Are you ready?" Skwisgaar asked, lifting Toki's legs of the bed.

"Ja," Toki whispered. "I ams ready."

Skwisgaar slowly pressed forward. Toki drew breath sharply between his teeth as Skwisgaar pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

"Ams I hurting yous?" Skwisgaar asked, stopping and running a hand through Toki's hair.

"Ja, a little," he sighed.

"Dos yous wants me to stops?"

"No, keeps goings."

Skwisgaar continued to thrust in slowly, stopping again when he was completely sheathed in the brunette's body. He looked down at Toki's face, silently asking if he should continue. Toki only nodded. Skwisgaar pulled back and pushed back in slowly, picking up a steady rhythm. Toki moaned softly, a look of slight discomfort on his face. Skwisgaar took hold of his hips and angled them differently. He thrust in again and this time Toki gasped in pleasure as Skwisgaar hit his prostate.

"Harders," Toki gasped.

A devious smile played across Skwisgaar's lips as he picked up his pace. Toki wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist and slammed his hips towards Skwisgaar's with each thrust. Skwisgaar took a hold of Toki's penis and began to pump up and down vigorously in time with his cried out as he came over Skwisgaar's fist. Skwisgaar followed soon after as Toki involuntary clenched as he climaxed, the added pressure sending Skwisgaar over the edge. He pulled out and collapsed at Toki's side, both of them sweating and breathing heavily.

_Tonight, tonight it's you…_

Later that night, Toki lay nestled against Skwisgaar, his head resting in the hollow between the Swede's neck and bare shoulder. Skwisgaar gently ran his fingers along the latticework of scars that zigzagged along his lover's back.

"Toki?" Skwisgaar whispered.

"Hmm?" Toki groaned, half-asleep.

"I loves you."

Toki propped himself up on one elbow to look down at Skwisgaar.

"Wowee, Skwisgaar," he giggled, a huge smile on his face. "I loves you toos."

_Hold me tight tonight._

ENDNOTE: Ah the joys of guy on guy sex ;) I wanted to leave our favorite guitar-playing gay couple in the arms of post-sex bliss because in the next addition shit's gonna get ugly…


End file.
